


Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Sherlock knows what mistletoe is, even though it's pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, oddly enough, knows what mistletoe is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Another old, old fic that I'm just posting now.  
> Happy belated Christmas, I guess.  
> You know the drill. I don't own anything, except the mistakes. Reviews are love.

Contrary to what most people believe, Sherlock Holmes  _does_ know a few things about pop culture.

So when he sees Mrs. Hudson hang a tiny sprig of a plant above the doorway into the flat, he knows exactly what it is.

Mistletoe.

He'd looked it up once, found it boring but decided it (as in the plant's poisonous properties) might be useful for a case, and saved it.

And there it is.

He spends a few milliseconds wondering why it's there and then classifies it as "boring", and forgets about it.

A few days later, he gets a text from Lestrade about a triple homicide. At the same time, John gets back from doing the shopping. Sherlock's going out, John's going in, and somehow they both end up under the door at the same time.

Oh.

Well, it is tradition, and John's always said traditions are important, so Sherlock leans down and presses his lips to John's forehead, just for an instant.

John drops the shopping.

"What was thatfor?!"

"Mistletoe," Sherlock says, indicating the plant above their heads. "It's a tradition. Surely you've heard of it."

"Well, yeah," John stammers, flustered. "Of course. But you know about mistletoe? I would have thought you'd find it boring."

"It is," Sherlock says with a shrug. "But it's still a tradition."

"Right," John says slowly, nodding. "Right, okay, but that's not exactly how it works, you know."

"It's not?" Sherlock asks, and John shakes his head, smiling.

"No, it's not. Close your eyes."

Sherlock rolls his eyes in annoyance but does as he's told. A moment later there's a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down, and then soft lips -- John's lips -- on his.

His brain nearly shorts out and he pulls away, startled. His eyes snap open and he stares at John, whose face is turning an alarming shade of red.

"What was  _that_ for?"

John laughs. "Mistletoe, Sherlock. It's a tradition. I thought you'd heard of it."

" _That's_ the tradition?" Sherlock asks, eyes wide, and John nods. "Must have deleted that particular aspect of it."

"Right," John says. He starts to say something else, but then stops, glancing up at the plant instead. Sherlock follows his eyes.

"We're still standing under it," he points out. "Does the tradition apply more than once?"

"I've no idea," John says, looking away from the mistletoe to Sherlock. Sherlock nods quickly and reaches to cup John's face in his hands.

"What..." John manages before Sherlock leans down and kisses him again in one fluid motion. He pulls after a few seconds, grinning down at John, and John is grinning back.

Yes, traditions are boring, but he has a feeling he wouldn't mind making an exception for this one.


End file.
